


A Panther With Sniffles

by halfpastanyway



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Genderswap, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastanyway/pseuds/halfpastanyway
Summary: Sybil had never seen Baz sick. She didn’t even know Baz could be sick, what with the vampirism and all. It was like seeing a panther with sniffles. When Baz had come back from winter break, in the middle of Magic Words, she’d sneezed. Sybil had never heard Baz sneeze. Sybil at first had thought that the sickness was some kind of plot. She had wanted to rush over and check. But Percy had convinced her not to.





	A Panther With Sniffles

       Sybil had never seen Baz sick. She didn’t even know Baz could be sick, what with the vampirism and all. It was like seeing a panther with sniffles. When Baz had come back from winter break, in the middle of Magic Words, she’d sneezed. Sybil had never heard Baz sneeze. Sybil at first had thought that the sickness was some kind of plot. She had wanted to rush over and check. But Percy had convinced her not to.

       “She probably just has a cold, Sybil.”

       “But she never has colds. It must be some kind of plot or ploy. Maybe she wants sympathy from the teachers?”

       “If that’s the case, and I don’t think it is, it would be foolish to let her know you know. Not showing your cards is a pretty basic tactical concept.”

       Sybil had also noticed how Anthony had looked up, some unknown emotion flitting briefly across his face.

       But Sybil had decided that it was not a plot. When Baz was up all night coughing so loud that Sybil couldn't sleep. And when in the morning Baz had only managed a weak “Shove off Snow.”

       Baz looked grayer than usual all day, but she insisted on going to classes. It was odd to see Baz, the most awful person in the entire world look, not vulnerable exactly, but close.

       That night when Sybil returned to their room, Baz was sitting on her bed, doing homework.

       “You look awful, I didn’t even know your kind could get sick.”

       “And what kind is that?” Baz snapped. And sneezed.

       “You know. I thought the immortal thing canceled out the sick thing.”

       “Snow. I am not a bloody vampire. I am a villain, however, and will kill you in your sleep if you don’t leave me alone. I have important things I could be doing.”

       “I don’t think you could manage it, because you’re sick.”

       “Oh? Is that what you “think”? Funny, I didn’t know you were capable. If you keep talking, I guess we’ll find out if your hypothesis is correct.” It was hard to take Baz’s threats as seriously as usual because her voice sounded raspy like her throat was hurting her.

       But Sybil still knew that as long as Baz could think, she was a danger. So Sybil pulled out her own homework and started to complete it. She’d have to go over some of these answers with Percy tomorrow. Sybil almost didn’t notice when Baz headed to the shower. Soon after Sybil decided that doing her homework was pointless. She was a rubbish magician and she was never going to be able to list all the pros and cons of **Up Up And Away** vs **Float like a butterfly**. Percy would probably let her copy his.

       So she brushed her teeth and went to bed. She and Baz both had nightmares so when she heard the noises in the middle of the night she wasn’t so surprised. She was shocked though when she sat up and turned on the light.

       Baz’s sheets were in a tangle around her knees and her comforter was off the bed entirely. Baz herself was shaking, her body dripping sweat. Every couple of seconds she would murmur or yelp. Some kind of fever dream.

       Sybil didn’t know what to do. What are your options when your arch enemy is splayed out on the bed next to you, shaking with fear? Sybil thought about just going back to sleep, but then she saw Baz’s face.

        It was like someone had turned back the clock to before Baz was Baz. Till she was just little and scared and defenseless. Sybil wondered if the Baz whose face that was existed outside of the innermost corner of her mind.

       Then Sybil knew there was only one real option. She did perhaps the bravest thing he had ever done. She sat down on Baz’s bed. And Sybil tried to wake her up. When she touched Baz’s skin she could feel that she was burning up.

       Baz’s eyelids fluttered. And the grey eyes opened slowly and sleepily. Baz blinked twice and, realizing what was happening, sat up.

       “Fuck. What-What the fuck, Snow?”

       “You were yelling in your sleep and you’re burning up.”

       Baz sat on the edge of her bed. “I’m not your damsel in distress. It’s not your job to save me.” Baz took a deep breath and promptly threw up. Sybil could see the red tinge to the vomit. “Shit. Where’s my wand?” Baz grabbed at her bedside table. She leveled her wand, “ _ **Out, Out, Damn Spo** **t**!_”

       But the puddle of sick stayed on the floor.

       “Why is this happening to me?” Baz said, her voice trembling ever so slightly. “First I get sick, now my magic’s going wonky. And Sybil Snow is still sitting on my bed!”

       Sybil stood up. “Baz. I think we need to get some help. You’re really sick. Nurse Molly or, maybe Anthony’s mum?”

       “No. I can’t go to a doctor.”

       “Why the hell not?”

       “You know why the hell not. Crowley, it’s cold in here.” Baz shivered.

       “So there’s nothing we can do but wait?” Sybil said, aware of the little concede of vampirism that Baz had just made.

       “It looks that way.”

       “Maybe I could cast a healing spell?”

       “Do I trust that wand anywhere near me? No. You’d cast **Get Well Soon** and people would line up to throw coins at me. Just. Go back to bed, Snow.”

       “No,” Sybil said surprising herself. “You threw up, and you had a nightmare, and,” Sybil placed her hand on Baz’s forehead, “You definitely have a fever and I’m not leaving you alone.”

       Sybil felt Baz freeze under her hand. And then sigh. “Okay. Okay. Do what you want.”

       Sybil slowly lowered her hand from Baz’s forehead. “So what now?”

       “I don’t know, Snow. I’m too tired to play cat and mouse. I’m cold and gross and I’m going to bed.”

       “You’re cold?”

       “Yes. Haven’t I been saying that for the past half-hour? And you’re like a space heater.” Sybil had always run hot. Maybe that something to do with going off.

       Baz picked her covers off from the floor. “Snow. Can you please _try_ to use a spell to clean up the vomit?”

       Sybil steadied herself. She pointed her wand and took a deep breath and said softly, “ _ **Into Thin Air!**_ ” Miraculously, most of the throw up disappears. And nothing else does.

        “I’m not going to applaud you for doing a simple spell correctly,” Baz sneered. (Although, it was a very tired sneer.) She made the bed and then climbed in. “Fuck, I’m cold.”

       Sybil paused, “Baz? Is it okay if I sit on your bed? If you’re cold and I’m warm, maybe it will help.” Baz, too tired to protest, simply said, “Fine.” And when Sybil leaned against the pillows and stretched out her legs, Baz made no motion against. And there they slept. Eventually, with Baz’s head on Sybil's chest, all snuggled up. And it would have been okay— _it would have been mostly okay_ —if they hadn’t lingered there in the morning.


End file.
